The Things After Life
by acebaka
Summary: Zoro and Sanji get stranded on a random island and seperated from the crew. They must find a way back to the rest, but things get in the way and delay. For better or worse, they must reach their destination. ZoSan. I do not own any of the One Piece characters. They belong to Oda.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just to let everyone know that Zoro x Sanji used to be an otp before and now I don't ship them anymore. But, I might as well upload an old fic that I tried writing when I did ship them. So, enjoy? I have no idea.**

Beginning: Chapter 1

Two souls. There are two souls that are seen to be wading in the shallow vastness of the sphere that orbits whatever mass of space given. Two souls that meet once and never do again, but that "once" have bounded each on a thin strand of thread easily able to snap through the wind, yet it manages to cling ever so desperately. For these two souls should ever meet, the string shall break.

"Oi Marimo head, wake up we're leaving," A faded voice spoke between the wisps of smoke that covered the green haired figure. With a disinterested grunt, he slowly stood up heaving his weight back onto his feet as he rested a steady hand on the 3 katanas that were secured in his haramaki.

His eyes slowly blinked from awaking in his mid-afternoon slumber as he scratched the back of his head eyeing the open sea as if looking for nothing. Then, his eyes flickered back to the blonde man blowing off soft grey clouds that burn from the tip of the ignited cigarette. His eyes were dull yet a calm blue that seems to be reflected as the same color of the ocean.

How many days has it been? How long have they've been separated from the rest of the crew?

 _The two nakama have woken up one day stranded against the strip of sand that lay across the foreign island. Each was breathless and thoughtless from the occurring storm they got mixed up in. Howling winds and the blade like rain was a distant memory. The Sunny clung to the waves as it rocked vigorously. The only choice that agreed among the crew was to wait it out and hope for the best. However, the two men unfortunately did not have the greatest sense of balance as they tipped over the ledge—plunging into the cold needles of the raging black waters._

 _Sanji had loved the ocean all his life. To him, it represented the other world of different beings- flourishing with life, spilling in color, and the limitless arena of cool blue pressure. However, every beauty had their darkest pits, and the wrath of the ocean was unlike any. As it gives life, it drowns many as a death bringer to helpless survivors. Surging back and forth, the current ripped the two men mercilessly into the swallowing abyss. All Sanji could remember was the impact of the water as he fell head first. Then, the struggle to keep his head above the moving surface that swayed violently and erratically. And, before he knew it, he found himself imprinted against a random shore. As he achingly lifted his back up with supported palms-pushing against the sand, everything felt sore and his strained muscles complained at the movement but continued nonetheless. He observed his surroundings with a tired eye and spotted a flash of green in his peripheral vision. He instinctively knew the owner of this moss-colored hair. For once, he was actually relieved to see this idiot with him-leaving him a slight sense of familiarity._

Sanji placed his concentration on nothing for the moment only to indulge himself within the soothing nicotine of the smoke. He took a long drag and sighed a wafting gray as he turned back to the swordsman.

"We're leaving." he repeated as he threw the butt of the cigarette-smothering the small embers into the sand with his shoe.

"I heard you once," Zoro yawned as he stretched out his body letting the sea breeze fill him up in its salty atmosphere, "besides that, where are we?" he glanced cautiously around then his gaze fell back to the cook for an answer.

"Now you notice?" Sanji sighed as he brushed off his damp pants from any stranding sand left, "how should I know? We fell overboard off of Sunny and onto this random island and you expect me to know every moment that's going on?"

Zoro gave an annoyed expression from the frustration of Sanji's tone. He would've have started bickering with the cook at that point, but he decided that petty fights weren't the time for the situation they have found themselves in.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Get to the others of course…and as soon as possible."

"And, how are we going to do that?" Zoro questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"We go to Lurrak Island that's how. Now stop asking questions and get your ass moving; we're going to need some supplies to set sail." The cook ordered as he started to walk to the distant building he had spotted earlier that day.

Zoro shot a pestered glare from Sanji's command as he started to follow the behind him. What Sanji had said was their closest chance to meet back with the rest of the crew. He had clearly remembered the day before the wretched storm when they had spotted a nearby island.

 _"Everyone! There's an Island up ahead!" Nami gave a loud call towards the group as she squinted her eyes that saw a forming shape in the distance. She took a quick peek at her map as she raised her eye back on the water._

 _"An Island?! What?! Let me see!" an energetic mass of rubber flung himself at the ledge as his neck craned over to eye the horizon and then back to the navigator as she pointed to a small strip of land that was inked into the map._

 _"Hmm…it says that the Island ahead of us is called Lurrak Island," She explained to the young captain as well as the rest. "We should be able to get there in about a couple of days…well depending on the weather," she smiled as she tucked a lock of soft tangerine hair behind her ear. This led to another flurry of cheers from the captain with curiosity brimming to the surface of his eyes. Sanji then twirled into the view of the navigator as he offered her a drink on a carried platter._

 _"Your navigation skills never disappoint Nami-san~ You should take a break from this tiring work; I wouldn't want any strain on your delicate body~" the cook crooned sweetly as the navigator lifted the glass from the platter._

 _"Thank you Sanji-kun, but I can't let my eyes off of my work. Anything can happen at any time after all," She smiled as she took small sips of the pink lemonade that was offered._

 _"Ahh~ Nami-swan is so wonderful when she's dedicated in her duties~" He sang happily until he was interrupted with a voice that sounded instinctively irritating to his ears._

 _"Just shut up already cook; I'm trying to sleep here" zoro opened one eye as he kept a tired frown towards the blonde._

 _"What did you say you shitty swordsman?!" Sanji drove his full attention to the moss haired idiot as Zoro continued to glare at him with an uncaring sigh._

 _"I said shut up, you got a problem curly brow?" the larger man eyes grew darker as the atmosphere quickly intensified._

 _"Why you—"the cook was about to swing swift kick to Zoro's side until the young navigator gave a small scold that this wasn't the time to have ridiculous fights._

 _"Of course Nami-swan I'm terribly sorry~" Sanji gave apologetic smile as he dismissed himself giving the marimo a final glare and was glowered back at from the resting figure._

Yeah. Zoro had remembered the stupid little clash between him and Sanji, but more importantly that Nami had indeed stated that they were headed to Lurrak Island, so their only logical course of action was to head towards there and hopefully reunite with the rest of the crew. Right? Hopefully. The whole scheme was questionable. How would anyone be so sure that the rest would be waiting with open arms at the place. His thoughts slowly compressed and refocused on the movements of Sanji's stride through the forest that was only began to thicken as they went further on.

"Don't you think it's a better idea to stay put, and let them find us?" Zoro suggested.

"And, how long do you think that's going to take? Our safest bet is to go somewhere with a higher chance of them being there." Sanji kept his pace steady as he only eyed what was ahead. Even with the safest bet, nothing was garunteed, but he'd rather go foward on this than contemplating all the possibilities.

A normal hike would've have been fine for two if they weren't in the condition they currently were in, but eventually, a small sign of civilization had shown gratefully: a town. Small wooden buildings consecutively lined up against each other at the exit of the jungle. Signs of vegetation soon grew sparse and a dirt road had appeared along with the many houses. Few pedestrians were walking about the area as they quietly muttered eyeing the two suspicious looking men that slowly arrived towards them in battered clothing.

"Surely we can get something out of here…" Sanji observed as he brushed his hair back entangle the knots of his unkempt locks. He suddenly noticed the swordsman walking ahead of him—trudging towards a particular building that seemed to look like an old fashioned saloon or bar.

"Hey idiot! Where the heck are you going?" He called in a frustrated tone as he grabbed the samurai by the back of his shirt collar.

"Food first" He replied back as he swatted the hand away and continued to move forward. In truth, Sanji had not noticed until now that his stomach was complaining to him in slow rumbles. He was too focused on getting everything ready to leave before actually realizing that they should take some sort of rest after going through such a life threatening survival.

Sanji was about to protest about Zoro's brash decision, but the marimo had entered before any words were said. After breathing out an annoyed sigh, the chef chased after the moron.


	2. Chapter 2

Middle 1: Chapter 2

Two strange men entered the Saloon. One with messy blonde hair and a worn out suit, and another with green short hair in a tattered shirt with dark green pants. And by the look in their eyes there were 2 things they wanted. They were searching for something, and they were hungry.

"Hey old man, do you have anything to eat?" the larger man waved his hand toward the bartender as he plopped himself onto the wooden seat next to a lady who was quietly sipping a bowl of soup.

"Wait Zoro stop— " the cook called with a raised hand. The moss head ignored his comment.

"Of course!" The older figure smiled with slight suspicion, but went along nonetheless, "What would you like? How about today's special? We were able to catch some sea king meat to put in our stew" He gestured to the young lady who was savoring the special.

"That's fine…just give me anything, and could I have booze with it?" Zoro leaned against his seat as he rambled on only set with one ambition in his head: to get food into his stomach. The bartender nodded.

"Oi you can't just order like that without my consent." Sanji protested as he shot him a look.

"Why would I need _your_ consent? Don't tell me what to do; I'll eat whenever I want to," He stubbornly crossed his arms as he leaned his head back—narrowing his eyes.

"You dumbass! We don't have any money!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" the man jerked out of his seat facing blonde with angered surprise.

"I TRIED TO" Zoro's oblivious attitude had no boundaries. Sanji was seriously questioning how he even managed to survive before he joined the crew.

The two faced each other in a rigid stance as the atmosphere heavily raised in the whole room.

"You want money? How 'bout I sell your head instead?! I'm sure pirate hunter marimo must be worth something?!" The chef waved a clenched fist—not caring about the gathering attention they started to receive from disturbed customers.

"Same goes for Black Leg ero-cook!" the swordsman snapped back as fire started to build up in his dark eyes. The two men were at each other's throats with snarling looks when a quiet voice seeped in between.

"Um…sorry to interrupt your..erm 'bonding session,' but I think I can help you guys out." A woman with faded hazel hair tied tightly into a neat braid stood awkwardly between them. She had grayish-blue eyes which colors seemed to be dried out with the searing sun. Her overall look gave a dull appearance, but her intent seemed genuine and kind. She wore a coral shirt with a light beige cardigan that blanketed her shoulders, and somewhat ripped denim shorts that stopped to her knees. She seemed simple and almost too basic, but it wasn't anything bad. Her aura was calming.

The two pirates blinked at the smaller figure that had seemed to slip in between.

"How so?" Zoro's anger had seemingly faded as light curiosity seemed to grow from the sudden appearance.

"I could pay for your meal if you want" she offered calmly as she began digging through her pocket—pulling out a small wallet.

"Ahh I couldn't possibly have a lovely lady such as yourself pay for us, especially not for this brute right here" Sanji suddenly took a graceful form as his words soothed out from his previous bickering. He drew a warm smile as he straightened his posture and impression as if trying to make up for his horrible behavior.

"No I insist," the woman smiled as looked at the men with a careful eye. "You people seem to be not around here, and I'm sure you haven't eaten anything in a while judging by the growling of your stomachs" She chuckled as she opened her wallet pulling out a wad of money.

"However, I'd like to ask you a favor in return," Her washed out eyes took on a quick spark as flipped through the beri.

"I would do anything for such a generous beauty as yourself~" Sanji twirled in the presence of the female.

"A favor?" Zoro ignored flailing imbecile and was right onto suspicion as he raised a brow at the young lady then back at the money as he felt the discomfort of an empty stomach. His appetite seemed to be more persuasive at the moment.

"Yes, if you don't mind, I was searching for a couple of body guards…and you seemed to be the kind….to be able to be pretty skilled in fighting. Judging from your looks I could tell you've been through a lot," The hazel haired woman began to ramble as her words spilled and trailed away.

"Body guards?" The green haired man echoed back the words and let them register for a while, "What for?"

"Well, this town isn't exactly the safest place around," Her eyes birghtened with slight hope as she continued to talk.

"Of course! It's a man's duty to protect any lovely damsel in distress" Sanji reassured as his chivalrous side strongly showed.

"Really?!" A bright smile spread across her face as she thanked them. She paid for the men's two bowls of stew as well a bottle of sake.

The swordsman quickly gulfed down his meal and took a swig of sake that went down smoothly with a soft burn to the throat. Sanji also had not realized how hungry he was at the time and was self-conscious not to scarf the stew down too quickly. His impression of a well-mannered gentleman was more important than appearing like the savage that was sitting right next to him.

:Ah I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself yet," The girl suddenly jerked up and straightened out her short braid over her shoulder, "My name is Lily," she gave a small smile.

"And, I presume that you're Black Leg Sanji as well as Pirate Hunter Roanoa Zoro," she continued.

"How did you…" Sanji blinked in surprise as he was just about to introduce himself to the young lady.

"Faces are quite easy to distinguish. You two are pretty infamous from where I'm from, but compared to other pirates I've met in the past, you don't seem as scary as I first thought. In fact, you guys seem friendlier." She chuckled as she recalled reading about the Straw Hat pirates in a recent news article on their advancing fame. Zoro grunted in response as Sanji took this as a sign of admiration.

"I feel so grateful about Lilly-San knowing so much about us~ You must be very brave to have stepped in on our little "fight" when you knew about how dangerous we are, though I would never hurt a hair on your body of course~" Sanji swooned.

Zoro rolled his eyes as he pushed the man aside.

"Besides that point, what are we going to protect you from? And, how long is this going to last?"

Lily placed her hands on the counter and faced the two with determination

"We'll have to leave as soon as possible; we're heading to the tallest mountain that's further into the forest."

"I'm guessing that we'll have to make sure your safe until we reach the place…" Zoro mumbled as he plugged the top back on. Lily nodded as both men slowly rose to leave for the trip. She thanked the two again and bought extra supplies in case the journey would take the group a while.

When everything was ready from preparation, the three headed back into the lush of green that awaited them. The small peak of a mountain was visible within view, and the route was child play: just head towards the mountain.

"Hey Zoro, you better not get lost," Sanji looked at the green haired man hulling over a larger bag as he easily swung it over his shoulder.

"Shut your mouth, I think I'd know better than to get lost in something so obvious" He growled as he pointed to the pinnacle.

"Nope, you'll get lost" Sanji laughed. He knew about the swordsman terrible sense of direction. If he had the choice to follow Zoro or a blind man, Sanji would choose the man with impaired eyesight without a moment's hesitation.

The ex-pirate hunter glared at the smirking cook as he faced the road again keeping his eyes on the dirt as he kicked around the rocks and twigs.

"whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The green area of thick vegetation and branches emanated the heat alongside with heavy humidity. The three figures had trudged in the heart of the forest where the only sounds were the loud cries of different species that seemed foreign at the time. The cook wiped his brow as he took a small swig of the canister that hung from a thin rope of his neck. He checked to see if Lily-san was doing all right. Was she tired? Did she need any help with her luggage? Sanji worried that she might overwork herself.

"Ah Lily-san, do you need any help?" he suggested with concern in his tone.

"Thank you Sanji-san, but I can manage" she appreciated the offered help, but she felt bad if she presented herself as a burden to two men when she had already asked them to do her a favor.

"Just ask if you need someone to carry your bags" the cook smiled then turned to the other individual who remained silent the whole time. Was he concentrating? What for? Not getting lost?

The very thought was ridicoulous. It seemed like useless effort for something so simple, but apparently this was some sort of a challenge for him. Sanji was about to tease the troubled man, but before anything was said the green haired had spoke first.

"So what's at the mountain?" He kept his eyes focused on the heels of the two in front of him.

"Oh umm…there's something that's really important for me to get. Well, it's important for someone else," she let her words fumble awkwardly," and the reason why I can't go by myself is that I can only get this certain 'object.' There are a lot people who have attempted to kidnap me to get to this," She gave a small lift of the hand to toward the direction of the mountain.

"That's why I have to avoid that at all costs…I won't be able to save anyone if I get captured"

Zoro didn't ask who she was planning to save. Although, it seemed very suspicious to him, he didn't need to know any more personal information about the girl. What she had said was more than enough. There was only one motive to accomplish. He nodded back to her and continued his the same routine—quietly walking behind the two.

The girl took a deep breath as she shifted the weight of the backpack.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't keep any secrets from you too, especially since you're the ones who're risking your lives to protect me. The truth is that I'm actually a princess of a nearby island…"

"A p-princess?" Sanji stuttered as he gave a startled smile. Out of all people how lucky was he to have met such an elegant lady who happened to be part of royalty. He considered it as a great honor. The swordsman looked up with much indifference. This gave Sanji an annoying pang. How could he keep the same composure in front of a princess? Well this is the same man who treats men and women all the same. So there wasn't any expectations given.

"Yes," Lily continued, "and I'm in the search of something that lies within the mountain. To be more specific, it's water. A special kind of water that heals,"

Zoro's head tilted to the side as he gave a questioned look.

"You don't have to believe if you don't, but I have to get there no matter what. Where I'm from my village is suffering from a fatal disease, this also includes my father, the king of the island."

One would think that this situation would bring the person to tears. Probably break down and start sobbing into delicate hands. However, that wasn't what the two ship mates had seen. The very same dull grey eyes seem to have ignited into flames. They weren't angry. Not at all, but something different. It was softer, yet powerful to the extent. And, with the same look she held, the young princess looked into the faded image of a mountain and she kept her eyes focused and intense.

"And, as the Princess of Teidon, I have sworn to protect my people at all costs," He hands curled into tight fights as she quickened a steady pace through the jungle. And, that very moment both the swordsman and cook gave a silent smile that they kept to themselves. Perhaps it was admiration or respect, but they had definitely not regretted in helping this determined woman in her goals.

Suddenly, the pressure of the air intensified as the two pirates felt slight vibrations from the earth. A low pounding quickened and neared the group as the Sanji and Zoro cautiously prepared taking guard in front of Lily, and soon the footsteps stopped abruptly.

A low growl and the sounds of scratches to the dirt floor was heard, then a large beast pounced towards the group in one forceful movement. A large panther of some sort bared its fangs as its claws were aimed at the people. His fur was a gray wash that was standing on its end, and the eyes were wild with bloodlust. The animal was at least the size of house, and to think that they had inhibited this jungle was incomprehensible.

Lily gasped as she brought her hands cupped to her mouth. She wanted to scream and yell, and run as fast as she could from the monster that was towering above her. But, her legs failed to listen as she stood frozen, stuck to the ground as if her feet were bolted to the surface of the crust.

"Stand back" the swordsman drew his sword out of its sheath and held it carefully with an iron grip, "We probably walked right into this cat's territory…and he's pissed" he gave a quick grin before the blade then faced toward the panther's direction with a metal gleam. Zoro could feel shushui's own craving for bloodshed; he could almost feel the sword shaking in his grasp. The sword was truly a beauty, but at the same time it was the most dangerous out of the three. Sleek and flawless, yet cold and merciless. He kept his eye locked onto the lunging predator as he immediately transitioned the position of his sword. With one swift movement gathering all his strength into the single blade, his legs seemed to blur along with the swing as he let the sword glide across the air and finally come in contact with the fur of the beast. And almost instantly, the swordsman was on the other side of the area while the giant panther landed on its feet in a still stance. Suddenly, the animal cried loudly giving powerful vibrations to the atmosphere and toppled onto the ground with a giant thud letting the dust fly and finally settles in a cloud of light brown. Zoro still had his sword out in the swung position and relaxed his muscles as he stood straight—sliding back shushui into its sheath. Unusally, there was no blood on the sword.

Lily stood gawking at the sight and looked up to the cook for his reaction. She was furthered into astonishment when she saw that the blonde's expression was calm. Sanji was obviously used to this kind of ordeal. He learned the crazed lifestyle of the Strawhats the moment he joined. Monsters and beasts weren't something that he wanted to come across a regular basis, but eventually the encounters of extreme conditions became more of the norm if that was even possible.

"Hey cook," Zoro walked back across the two with a lazy expression as he pointed to the fallen animal, "Do you think you could make something we can eat out of that?"

"You really asking that to a high class chef?" Sanji scoffed as he quickly lit a cigarette, "piece of cake," he blew a fog of smoke.


End file.
